Le tour spécial de Vérité
by Caelharte
Summary: Lors d'un spectacle de Vérité au Wonder Bar auquel Apollo assiste, cette dernière propose au public un nouveau tour relevant un peu moins de la magie et évidemment, Apollo en est "l'heureux volontaire". Cependant, ce qui devait relever du divertissement prend une tournure pour le moins… inattendue.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis aussi longtemps à publier cette fiction, l'idée m'était venue il y a environ deux ans mais je n'avais pas assez de matière pour écrire... Il y a quelques mois, j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire mais j'ai été frappé du syndrome de la flemme extrême qui m'empêchait de publier (non je ne me cherche pas d'excuses...). Un énorme merci à mes super amies qui l'ont lue à l'avance et m'ont encouragé à la publier !**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 _Lundi 17 février,_ _Agence à tout faire Wright, 8h42_

« Pollooooooo tu m'écoutes ? »

Le jeune avocat lâcha un léger soupir en entendant la voix de la magicienne. L'affaire qu'il étudiait était assez complexe, et il souhaitait être sûr de ne rien rater afin d'être prêt pour le procès qui aurait lieu deux jours plus tard.

Ceci dit, il se doutait bien qu'ignorer la jeune fille ne marcherait pas étant donné son caractère, et cette impression de renforça quand il leva les yeux vers cette dernière. Une moue enfantine et les poings fermés, ce n'était pas bon signe…

PAM !

« Tu m'as frappé ?! cria Apollo.

– Aaaah enfin une réaction ! s'exclama Vérité. Je suis prête à parier que tu n'écoutais pas !

– Bien sûr que je t'écoutais ! Tu me parlais du prochain spectacle avec la troupe Grimoire !

– Faaaaauuux, fit-elle en tirant la langue. Je te parlais de mon numéro exceptionnel au Wonder Bar ce soir et je voulais que tu viennes ! déclara Vérité avec un grand sourire.

– Ai-je vraiment le choix… ? lâcha Apollo d'un air résigné. »

Un rire léger résonna dans la pièce mais il n'appartenait ni à la jeune fille, ni à l'avocat.

« Ne t'en fais pas Apollo, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir reçu cette "invitation".

– Monsieur Wright ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Mais je…

– Écoute Apollo, je sais que ce dossier est important. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue le fait que travailler constamment nuit non seulement à ta santé, mais aussi à la qualité de ton travail, déclara l'ancien avocat avec un sourire léger.

– Exact ! soutint la magicienne. Et puis ce n'est qu'une soirée, tu peux bien faire ça pour la meilleure assistante dont un avocat puisse rêver non ? fit-elle d'un air taquin.

– D'accord je m'avoue vaincu, j'espère seulement ne pas voir le tour de la culotte magique, il défie toutes les lois de ce monde.

– Maaaaaiiiis, ce tour est très populaire ! s'offusqua Vérité. Mais non, je veux essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent ce soir, dit-elle joyeusement.

– N'essaye même pas de savoir de quoi il s'agit Apollo, même ma position de père n'a pas suffi pour percer ce secret, déclara Phoenix en riant. »

Apollo était définitivement intrigué. Évidemment, une magicienne ne révèle jamais ses secrets, il savait donc qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre de voir de lui-même ce tour. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers l'horloge.

« A quelle heure commence le spectacle ? demanda-t-il.

– A 20h, je compte sur toi Pollo, dit Vérité en tendant sa main, le pouce levé. Sur ce, je m'en vais répéter, à ce soir ! »

La jeune fille quitta l'Agence à tout faire Wright, laissant le jeune avocat et son mentor dans le bureau.

« Bien, je pense que je vais partir aussi, tu as sûrement besoin de tranquillité pour travailler n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme au bonnet.

– Oh vous ne me dérangez pas Monsieur Wright ! corrigea l'avocat.

– Tu ne devrais pas me ménager tu sais, tu peux être franc, plaisanta le trentenaire. On se retrouve ce soir Apollo », dit-il d'une voix calme avant de s'éloigner.

La porte de l'agence se ferma donc une seconde fois, plongeant le bureau dans un silence absolu. L'avocat pensa alors que l'ambiance était bien plus propice au travail, et il remerciait intérieurement Phoenix de le comprendre si bien.

Il admirait tant cet homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile et avait toujours fait preuve de bienveillance. Si seulement il pouvait lui ressembler, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu… l'ancien avocat incarnait toutes les valeurs qu'Apollo estimait justes. Comment un homme aussi droit avait-il pu perdre son badge d'avocat ? Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas au jeune homme pour le faire douter de celui qui représentait tout pour lui, et qui lui a permis de prendre confiance en lui et en ses capacités de défense.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de divaguer trop longtemps, je ferais mieux de me mettre au boulot dès maintenant », murmura le jeune homme en attrapant un dossier posé près de lui.

 _Lundi 17 février, 19h54, Wonder Bar_

Apollo arriva en sueur devant le bar, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir assister au spectacle de son amie et Dieu sait combien elle lui en aurait voulu. Il était si absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, et c'est en s'étirant qu'il aperçut avec effroi l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge.

« J'aurais mieux fait de mettre une alarme pour éviter ce genre de situation », soupira l'avocat.

Il entra dans le bar où de nombreuses tables étaient disposées, et fut surpris de voir que la salle était comble, et que tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de la magicienne qui devait se faire sur une petite scène au fond de la salle. Elle était composée d'une estrade, et l'on distinguait des rideaux rouges qui semblaient cacher ce qui devait être les coulisses. Apollo tenta de trouver une place mais peu importe où il regardait, la table était occupée. Désespéré, il était prêt à rebrousser chemin lorsque…

« Apolloooo, ici ! »

L'avocat se retourna en direction de la voix et vit Phoenix lui faire un signe de la main, assis à une table pour deux personnes près de la scène.

« Monsieur Wright, vous me sauvez la vie encore une fois, lâcha le jeune homme d'un air soulagé.

– J'espère bien que tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt, plaisanta l'ex-avocat. Ce serait dommage de rater le tour de Vérité, elle semble avoir mis beaucoup d'efforts dedans, je suis certain que te voir ici lui fera plaisir. »

Apollo donna pour réponse un sourire à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, et regarda ses alentours. Il put constater que la majorité des personnes présentes étaient venues par deux, et il supposait qu'elles étaient en couple. Il se demandait alors ce que pouvaient penser les gens en voyant les deux hommes à la même table…

« C'est tellement embarrassant ! » cria intérieurement le jeune homme en rougissant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Apollo ? demanda Phoenix d'un air inquiet.

– Oh euh, ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Wright, tout va bien, hahaha…

– Hmm ? Bon si tu le dis. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? pensa Apollo. Moi en couple avec Monsieur Wright… c'est inconcevable. »

Le jeune homme était visiblement troublé et cela n'échappa pas à l'ex-avocat, mais ce dernier ne fit pas de remarques supplémentaires sur le sujet. Apollo remercia intérieurement une énième fois son mentor pour sa compréhension.

Celui-ci sortit de sa torpeur lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, et que les projecteurs se braquèrent vers la scène où Vérité devait se tenir mais personne n'était là. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait lorsque la magicienne apparut soudainement sur scène, comme si elle avait ouvert un portail d'une autre dimension.

« Wouah, elle commence fort », fit Apollo, surpris.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'appelle Vérité Wright, et ce soir, je vais vous faire entrer dans le monde merveilleux de la magie ! Je vous réserve également une petite surprise en fin de spectacle, le seul indice que je peux vous donner est… qu'il ne s'agit pas de magie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, d'un air choqué.

C'est alors qu'un drôle de pantin de bois fit son apparition, portant le chapeau qui était auparavant sur la tête de Vérité.

« Mais de quoi s'agit-il alors ? demanda ce dernier.

– C'est un secret, déclara la jeune fille avec un clin d'œil. Pour le moment, place au spectacle ! »

Pendant près d'une heure, la magicienne réussit à captiver l'audience en enchaînant les tours de magie, des plus traditionnels comme celui où elle devine une carte choisie par un membre du public à des plus… originaux disons.

« Le retour de la culotte surnaturelle… lâcha doucement Apollo d'un air dépité.

– Je préfère le mot "magique" ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

– Comment a-t-elle pu l'entendre ? s'interrogea l'avocat.

– Ne pose pas ce genre de questions, elle te répondra en disant que c'est de la magie, plaisanta Phoenix.

– Et pour mon dernier numéro, je vais choisir une personne tout à fait au hasard dans la salle ! déclara Vérité avec entrain. »

Elle descendit de la scène, sillonna à travers la salle avant de s'arrêter à une table.

« Vous ! »

Elle pointait le doigt vers… Apollo.

« Je l'avais senti venir, c'est pour ça qu'elle insistait autant pour que je vienne, se plaignit le jeune homme.

– Allez Apollo, ne fais pas attendre le public, dit Phoenix en riant. »

Voir Apollo se faire traîner sur scène par Vérité avait l'air de l'amuser, et l'avocat ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire en voyant son mentor et son amie aussi heureux.

Après tout, il s'agit juste d'un tour de magie, ce ne pourra pas être dangereux… n'est-ce pas ? Mais le jeune homme se rappela qu'avant le spectacle, Vérité avait déclaré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de magie, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter davantage.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons notre cobaye, il est temps de s'adonner à une activité assez spéciale ! Je suis sûre que vous attendez tous de savoir avec impatience de quoi il s'agit… c'est de l'hypnose ! déclara la magicienne, suivie par des applaudissements du public.

– Attends, de l'hypnose ? Tu n'as pas prévu de me faire faire quelque chose d'embarrassant hein ? s'inquiéta Apollo.

– Mais non, tout va bien se passer, répondit la jeune fille d'un air guilleret. »

L'avocat pouvait jurer l'avoir entendue chuchoter "du moins je l'espère", et cela ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Il vit la magicienne chercher une chaise et le fit s'asseoir dessus.

« Bien, je vais vous demander de fermer les yeux et de vous détendre, vous allez vous concentrer sur le son de ma voix et uniquement sur cette dernière. Pensez à un paysage, à une personne, à quelque chose qui vous fait sentir bien, une chose à laquelle vous tenez et que vous ne voulez absolument pas perdre. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois puis vous allez sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Un, deux et trois, vous dormez. »

Le jeune homme plongea alors dans une sorte d'état second, il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait mais n'était plus vraiment maître de son corps.

« L'hypnose fonctionne, je tiens à préciser que le sujet n'est pas totalement sous mon emprise contrairement à ce que l'on pense, mais je peux lui faire faire certaines choses à l'aide de suggestions. Si le sujet est en profond désaccord, il n'effectuera pas l'action. Aussi, tout ce qu'il se passera ne fera que révéler sa vraie nature mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce show est avant tout pour le divertissement », fit la jeune fille surprise de voir que l'hypnose fonctionnait.

Apollo apprit par la suite qu'elle s'était entraînée des semaines entières avec un professionnel pour y parvenir.

« Commençons par quelque chose de simple. Je vous ai demandé plus tôt de penser à quelque chose ou quelqu'un de spécial pour vous détendre, je vais claquer des doigts et à ce moment, vous vous réveillerez et nous révélerez de qui ou de quoi il s'agit. Attention… top ! » dit-il en claquant des doigts.

Apollo se réveilla lentement puis, comme si son cœur parlait pour lui, une réponse sortit de ses lèvres, à sa plus grande surprise, et à la surprise du concerné.

« Monsieur Wright.

– Ooooooh et que représente-t-il pour vous ? demanda la jeune fille définitivement curieuse.

– Il compte beaucoup pour moi, plus qu'un modèle, c'est un ange gardien, et je souhaite vraiment tout faire pour lui ressembler plus tard. J'aimerais aussi faire tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux. »

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas vraiment contrôler ce qu'il disait, c'était comme si son cœur parlait pour lui. Il était terriblement embarrassé mais en même temps, il ne disait rien de vraiment compromettant… jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua un sourire vicieux sur le visage angélique de Vérité.

« Tout faire pour le rendre heureux, c'est vraiment beau à entendre. Que diriez-vous d'avoir un rendez-vous romantique avec cette personne ? »

Apollo fut intérieurement déstabilisé, il n'avait jamais pensé à Phoenix autrement que comme son patron. Et pourtant…

« Cela pourrait être agréable oui. »

À ce moment là, tout se bouscula en lui. La surprise de cette réponse, la colère envers Vérité qu'il pardonnerait probablement plus tard, la gêne de révéler ça devant un aussi grand public… mais surtout la peur et l'appréhension de la réponse de Phoenix.

Il regarda en direction de l'ex-avocat et ne put distinguer aucune émotion sur le visage de ce dernier. Cela dit, il n'était pas vraiment étonné sachant que son patron fut un joueur de poker renommé.

« Je crois que ce jeu de Vérité ou Vérité prend fin, ce soir était surtout l'occasion de tester un numéro un peu différent pour surprendre mon public. Vous avez apprécié ? » demanda la magicienne.

Un large "Oui" se fit entendre de la part du public, captivé par les nombreux talents de l'artiste qui n'était encore qu'une adolescente.

« Je vais maintenant compter jusqu'à trois et vous serez libéré de l'hypnose. Un, deux et trois ! »

Apollo se sentit à nouveau maître de son corps mais ses pensées étaient toujours floues à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses mains étaient moites et il sentait sa température corporelle monter avec l'embarras qu'il subissait depuis qu'il était monté sur scène. Il essaya de se lever de la chaise quand il sentit que le monde tournait autour de lui, puis sa vision s'assombrit.

« APOLLO ! »

 _Lundi 17 février, 22h01, Agence à tout faire Wright_

Une odeur familière se faisait sentir, une odeur qu'Apollo reconnaissait comme étant celle de l'agence. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, se redressa et vit qu'il se trouvait actuellement sur le divan. Il se laissa alors retomber sur ce dernier.

« Hein ? Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? » se demanda le jeune homme, en espérant que c'était effectivement le cas.

« Pas vraiment. »

L'avocat reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Phoenix. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le ton. Ce dernier avait pour habitude d'avoir un ton joyeux et plaisantin. Mais à cet instant, il semblait assez sérieux. Oh c'est vrai, il doit probablement trouver Apollo bizarre maintenant, peut-être même qu'il pourrait le virer dans le pire des cas. Rien que d'y penser, le cœur d'Apollo se serrait, et ce dernier mit son bras devant ses yeux pour cacher la détresse, la peur, l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Je peux te parler brièvement ? Ou bien as-tu besoin de te reposer un petit peu d'abord ? demanda l'ex-avocat.

– Je… préfère qu'on discute maintenant, fit le jeune homme en essayant de cacher le trouble qui l'habitait.

– Bien, c'est à propos de ce que tu as dit au Wonder Bar. »

L'avocat en était sûr désormais, cela allait mal se finir pour lui.

« C'est assez délicat mais… je voulais te dire que… en fait… »

Phoenix semblait chercher ses mots, ce qui surprit le jeune homme habitué à le voir sûr de lui et assez loquace.

« Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, pour être honnête, j'espérais que tu dises mon nom. Mais… je ne m'attendais pas à la déclaration qui a suivi. Je dois te dire que cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et que… si tu le souhaites, on peut passer une soirée ensemble après ton procès, juste tous les deux, qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda d'un air incertain Phoenix.

Apollo pensait qu'il était devenu fou, il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ça venant de son boss. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Est-ce que tout ceci n'allait pas un peu trop vite ? Cela paraissait tellement incongru que Phoenix fasse une telle demande aussi soudainement.

Et pourtant, Apollo avait beau se pincer, l'homme qu'il tenait pour modèle se tenait toujours là, debout, le regard fixé vers le jeune homme en l'attente d'une réponse. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le jeune avocat vit à quel point l'aîné était sérieux. Il se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

« Avez-vous toujours ressenti quelque chose pour… moi ? demanda Apollo.

– Hmm… pour être franc, je ne saurais dire à quel moment les choses ont changé pour moi. Cela dit, je te prends peut-être un peu de court, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu le temps de te remettre de tes émotions et puis je suis assez vieux comparé à toi et… »

Le discours de Phoenix fut interrompu lorsqu'Apollo le prit dans ses bras.

« Je m'attendais à un baiser, je suis un peu déçu, rit l'ex-avocat. Mais tu as raison, évitons de brûler les étapes », dit-il en caressant les cheveux d'Apollo d'une main tout en le tenant de l'autre.

Le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas mettre des mots sur ses sentiments pour Phoenix. Mais après tout, les mots n'avaient pas d'importance.

La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était la présence de cet homme qui avait embelli sa vie, et il voulait à présent embellir la sienne.

 **Voilà, je tenais à écrire cette histoire entièrement du point de vue d'Apollo, d'où l'absence d'explication sur les faits et gestes de Phoenix. Pour la romance, j'ai voulu lui donner un côté incertain et hésitant, comme une première histoire d'amour (étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune information à ce sujet, je considère qu'ils n'ont tous les deux jamais eu d'expérience dans ce domaine), et on peut remarquer qu'Apollo n'est même pas sûr de ses sentiments…**

 **J'ai trop l'air de vouloir me justifier mais j'avais envie d'expliquer mes choix ^^**

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu, à dans 3 ans si je trouve l'inspiration pour une autre histoire d'ici là haha**


End file.
